


yellow and purple sunrise

by wannabeoppa



Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: #16, 30 Kisses Challenge, Absolute lesbians, Chomama?!, Disneyland Proposals!!!!, F/F, List Iota - Proposals, Popipa's here :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: 30 Kisses ChallengeList: IotaNumber: #16 - 'you don't understand'Theme: Proposal
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Yamabuki Saaya
Series: 30 Kisses Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861651
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	yellow and purple sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my AriSaaya pal @transmitter_irl on twitter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Out of all the times Arisa chose to be distant, it had to be now. They were in Disneyland, the happiest place on earth but with how Arisa was frowning at the ground proved that the sentiment wasn't for everybody.

Saaya couldn't help but follow. Timing has always been her nemesis even at the start of their relationship and for it to carry on until the time when she was going to take everything to the next level was - for lack of a better word - a dick move from God. 

Saaya clutched her hand protectively in one of her pockets as the nerves started to kick in again, this time tenfold when the castle approached her view.

She knew how cliche it was to propose at Disneyland but it would be wrong for her not to ask Arisa to marry her right here, right now. Saaya picked up on the hints Arisa had been dropping lately like leaving a ring brochure open to a page of a pair of rings where the stones are of each other’s colours or everytime they happen to pass a proposal video on TikTok, Arisa blushes and outright gets out and walk off.

The hints hit Saaya right in the face like a bag of cornets...

...or at least she thinks that was what Arisa was trying to hint at. She didn't want to assume but it was a bit too late for that as she clutched the ring in her pocket again. 

\----

Arisa's frown only grew deeper when she looked up the castle and the sheen of sweat on her forehead wasn't helping to hide her uneasiness.

She was sure, too, that Saaya caught on to what she was planning even with Kasumi's help of planning a trip to Disneyland to try and keep her motives on the downlow. Saaya could be widely perceptive - but also the fact that she was a massive gay mess that she left the ring brochure out in the open and cannot sit still when she watched a proposal video. Saaya would definitely have caught on.

"Babe, everything okay?" 

It was as if Saaya electrocuted by the way she jolted to a halt. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

Saaya tilted her head to her direction and she could only muster, "Um- yeah.. I'm just.." 

_ Smooth Ichigaya, how are you going to ask her to marry you? You are soooo articulate.  _

"I've been watching you ever since we came out of the Main Street. Do you not like it here...? We can go-"

"No!!!" A few onlookers turned their heads. Arisa had gotten better of her outbursts through the years but she wasn't perfect. She fiddled with her own fingers as she looked for an excuse. "I- i mean..."

It was now or never.

Arisa took a deep breath before facing Saaya, taking her palm in hers. She felt a squeeze around her fingers and Saaya watched her take a few breaths in. 

\-----

She stood before her girlfriend, drinking how gorgeous she was even when Arisa herself thought she was at her worst. She cracked a smile, encouraging, full of love. "It's okay. Keep breathing. "

\----

It was her turn to admire the smile she could never live without seeing anymore. Who would have thought something so simple would make her life so bright? 

Saaya was her everything and she was Saaya's.

\----

Saaya had the audacity to break apart, tugging Arisa back towards the Main Street, "Come on. I know how you don't like crowded places. Let's go before you get more stressed out." Saaya said with a smile, always so reassuring, always so unfairly kind. 

Arisa stopped her, planting her feet on the ground. "You don't understand.." Arisa whispered to herself more than anyone. Saaya felt the resistance and she sighed. She knew how Arisa can be so stubborn. Maybe a little puppy dog eyes wo-

"Yamabuki Saaya...." 

\---

_ Wait...  _

Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest. She didn't expect her eyes to fall lower when she turned around. Arisa was on her knee, eyes trying to find hers but whenever they did, she looked away. Arisa wasn't able to contain her own emotions that she had to look anywhere but her. The blush on Arisa's cheeks was crimson. 

She was stunned. Time felt like it stood still for a moment while her mind pictured herself and Arisa walking down the aisle. This time it wouldn't be for a photo shoot. For this time she would be coming home to warmth where Arisa would greet her with a smile and an outstretched hand, a gold ring around her finger matching her-

_ Hang on! _

\----

"...will you mar- hey, Saaya can you at least acknowledge me?" Arisa pouted. 

"No, wait, you don’t understand!" Saaya scuffled around her backpack and pockets, turning them almost inside out - on lookers be damned. 

"Look!" She pulled out with her shaky hands a velvet box with a ring almost the same as Arisa's but with the colour purple instead. For the first time since they entered the park Arisa let out a laugh, so carefree, so... so beautiful and Saaya couldn't help but join in, tears brimming from their eyes. 

Both unable to fathom what they have done. Both hold so much love for each other. Both wanting to be with one another for as long as they live.

Lesbians do share the only braincell.

"Ichigaya Arisa..." "Yamabuki Saaya..." They recited at the same time.

"...will you marry me?" "...will you marry me?"

"Yes." "Yes."

\----

Kasumi, Otae, Rimi jumped out from the bushes after watching everything unfold. They were much more emotional than the two with Rimi clutching a box of tissues in her arms, Otae taking pictures of the two of them sniffling and mumbling “they grew up so fast” while Kasumi clung around Arisa’s legs and telling her how proud she was of her. 

They nearly got kicked out of Disneyland. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Popipa would totally get banned from Disneyland for something stupid. Afterglow is on par with that.
> 
> ___
> 
> Having fun with this!
> 
> More to come! 
> 
> Itsumo Doori, I'm on twitter @neddisoppa


End file.
